cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Skating Queen Cookie/LINE
Skating Queen Cookie is an S-level cookie that gives extra points for double-jumps, Blast Jellies, and Bonus Time Jellies (often referred in game as "performance points" or "action points"). Most extra points are earned from double-jumps since they are often required in avoiding obstacles and the easiest to do. Many players used this cookie for relay in combination with Snow Blossom (which covers holes to prevent the cookie from falling) during earlier seasons of Cookie Run. The humongous use of double jumps also popularized "double finger jumping" or "DFJ" in short - a term popular Cookie Run players use for jumping with tapping Jump button with 2 fingers at once, making the cookie double jumps with the height of single jump. Shorter jump height makes the cookie can make more amount of jumps and creating more points. In the original release, each performance points will only give between 1,000-8,000 extra points. Due to its extra points getting very quickly replaced with other cookies with better points, Skating Queen Cookie's extra points has been boosted twice. The first one was done in season 2, the second boost was recently added in season 4 (New World). As of Season 4, each performance points can give up to 90,000 points. This cookie was once used as a 'points farmer', but has since become ineffective despite significant point boosts. As of Season 4, no high scoring combination includes Skating Queen Cookie. Skill Additional points for Double Jumps, Blast Jellies and Bonus Time. Points increase with each upgrade and can get very high. Description Top quality ingredients, exhausting rehearsals and unparalleled discipline made the Cookie we know today. She gains extra points with a performance so perfect in technical merit and presentation that all others pale in comparison. Beautiful in every detail. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages: *Are you ready for a great show? *I wish I could eat all the Jellies I collect... *To perfection and beyond! * No one can beat me! * Have you seen me on ice? Perfection! * Even the Witch can't resist my wonderful performance. * I feel GREAT today! * Practice, practice, practice! Updates *July 16, 2014 **Increased Performance Points from up to 8,000 to 20,000 *December 18, 2014 **Increased Performance Points up to 90,000. Trivia *While using Skating Queen Cookie, the platform will turn into ice. This doesn't apply to moving platform, though. **This makes Skating Queen Cookie unaffected by the Magic Potions in Episode 4: The city of wizards. *When collecting Blast Jelly, instead of giving an orange bolt behind, she gives blue bolt. *She is themed after South Korean figure skater Yuna Kim. This can be proved by Skating Queen Cookie's outfit, which is immensely similar to Yuna Kim's 2009-2010 season free skating outfit. *Her ability was named Extra Points until it changed to Figure Skating, somewhere around a minor August or September 2015 update. *During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Skating Queen Cookie dressed up as the Black Swan. *Her normal score audio file is shared with additional coins/points pets, such as Book of Wizdom, Coin Scale, Jelly Scale, Green Apple Rabbit, Mini Orange Mouse, and Uncooling Teacup. **With the Tower of Frozen Waves update the audio file was pitched down. *Her jumping and sliding sound files are shared with Brave Cookie, Bright Cookie, and Hero Cookie. Gallery Skating Queen Cookie Old.png|Her old appearance. Skating Queen Halloween.png|Her old appearance during Halloween. Skating Queen and Hero Mail.jpg|Mail showing Skating Queen Cookie and Hero Cookie Skating Queen Screenshot.jpg|Gameplay screenshot co17.jpg|How to unlock her and her best combo pet ch18.png|Skating Queen Cookie's sprite sheet. ch18 halloween.png|Skating Queen Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme9.jpg|Skating Queen Cookie in "Warmth in the Cold" from Photo Challenge. Skating_queen.png|Skating Queen Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Figure Skating (normal score) Figure Skating (critical score) Category:S-grade cookies Category:1st Cookie Army